Henry is mine
by snow642
Summary: One wrong move and Henry is at the mercy of 'Bendy', who turned out to be his best friend, Joey Drew. And Joey is never planning to let Henry leave his side ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe turning around to see if 'Bendy' is still chancing after him while running at full speed wasn't Henry's best idea. But wasn't his fault that wall appeared out of nowhere! ...Okay maybe it was kinda his fault for not looking where he's going but now isn't the time for this! Because now that Henry had woken up after the surprise hug with the wall he noticed a few things he that had him worried.

First, both of his shoes are missing. Second, his pants are ripped beyond repair and it really sucks because it's his favourite pair. And lastly he is tied to a pole, again. Which should have been his first and only worry but damn it, he is wet and cold thanks to all the ink and he just save Boris and to go home, is that too much to ask for?

No time to worry about his clothes now because 'Bendy' just walked into the room and he looks like the cat that got the cream, the cream being Henry himself. "Good morning, Henry. Have you slept well?" 'Bendy' ask in his distorted voice, his ever present grin seems widen than usual.

"As well as a guy can after running into a wall and wake up tied to a pole." Henry narrow his eyes as he watch 'Bendy' closely. "What are you going to do to me?"

"It has been a long time since we were able to talk face to face like this." 'Bendy' ignored Henry's question. "Not since you left me for your parents!" He hissed in anger as he punch a hole through the wall.

"What..." Henry's eyes widen in shock as the truth dawn, the only person who was upset that he left to take care of his parents was, "Joey?" His best friend who he came all the way here to meet.

"But it's alright. Everything is alright now, you're never going to leave me ever again." The ink demon grin widely as he walk closer to Henry and stroke his cheek, leaving behind a trail of ink. "I have finally perfected it, the art of turning humans into Toons." He takes out a bottle filled with something black and bubbling. "See this, Henry? I made it just for you, all this is for you. Soon we will have the perfect Toon life we always wanted!"

"Joey...this isn't what I wanted!" Henry can't help the tears that is flowing down his face. "What you did...it isn't right! You can't play with people's lives like that!" He yelled as he pull on the rope holding him.

"I admit, I had to sacrifice quite a few of our coworkers to perfect it but in the end it was worth it." Joey grab Henry's chin and force him to face him. "And you can fix us all! Make us perfect! No one can draw like you!"

"I can't fix this, Joey! I don't know how!" Henry close his eyes tightly as he tries his best to not break down. "I'm sorry, I should have tried harder to make you understand, to work harder to stay in contact with you! Maybe if I had none of this would have happened..."

"Shh...it isn't your fault, it's your parents. They always hated the fact you're working as an animator. They can't see just how great of a Cartoonist you are so they tricked you away from here to move back in with them as a good son you are you move back to take care of them." Joey growled at the thought of Henry's parents. "But they won't be able to take you away once you drink this." He hold the bottle up to Henry's lips.

Henry seal his lips tightly as he shake his head, he isn't going to drink it even if Joey torture him.

Joey growled warningly. "Drink it." He push the bottle against Henry's lips and try to force his mouth open.

Henry turn his head to the side violently, making the liquid spill all over his shirt.

Joey rawr in anger. "How dare you!" He raise his hand and Henry close his eyes to brace himself from the hit that is coming but the hit never came. Joey chuckle darkly as he lower his hand. "Oh Henry, I've forgotten how stubborn you can be." He gently stroke Henry's cheek before cutting the rope holding Henry in place and grabbing him before he can run. "Let me show you what happens if you disobey me." He said as he drag Henry out of the room.

"Let me go, Joey!" Henry yelled as he tries to struggle free.

Joey ignore Henry as he drag him into another room where Boris is tied down to a table. "Look what I got from that crazy angel, Henry! Boris in one piece! But he won't be for long if you don't listen to me." He grinned widely. "You're precious to me, Henry. I can never hurt you, but Boris here on the other hand...he is replaceable." He chuckle darkly.

Henry paled when he saw the unconscious wolf in front of him. "I-I'll drink it. Just please don't hurt him..." He said softly as he turn away.

"I know you'll see things my way." Joey hand the bottle to Henry, he trust that he'll drink it on his own.

Henry accepts the bottle with shaky hands. He close his eyes tightly and take a deep breath. "You can do this, Henry. Do it for Boris." He mattered softly and chug down the liquid before his body has the time to reject it. He gasp in pain as the liquid does its job. He drop the bottle as he fall onto his knees and wrap his arms around himself, screaming in pain as his body is forcefully changed.

Joey watch as his best friend grow smaller until he is small enough to fit comfortably in his arm. His human skin turn into ink and devil's tail grow until it is long enough for Henry to curl around his head if he wants.

Henry had passed out from the pain not long into the chance, which is too bad because he can't see how wonderful he turned out. He is smaller than the Bendy he used to draw and he has a tail but other then that he is the exact copy of the dancing demon.

Joey pick Henry up and hold him gently in his arms. "You're perfect, Henry. I know you don't see it my way but I promise you will. I'll make sure of it." He said softly as he carry him to the room he had prepared. "We belong together, Henry. And no one will ever tear us apart again, I will kill anyone who tries."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry groans softly and buries his face into the pillow as he is brought back to the waking world, but he just isn't ready to wake just yet. His whole body is aching all over and his tail is curled up around him- wait a minute. Back up. A tail?

Henry snap opens his eyes and yanks the thing that is warped around him, not believing that he has a tail because the last time he checked he doesn't have one, only to be hit by a sharp pain on his lower back. He let out a yell in pain as he let go of his tail. He tried to rush out of bed to find a mirror. The key word here is tried because he gotten himself tangled in the blanket that was placed on him and falls face first off the bed and onto the floor.

He doesn't understand why he is overcome with the need to cry as he pushes himself to sit up, he had shaken off worse pain like it was nothing and he is a grown man for crying out loud! He should be able to handle a little pain. But no matter how many times he reminds himself of that fact it didn't stop his tears from flowing and for him to start sobbing like a child.

Henry didn't even notice the door opening and someone entering until a pair of arms wrapped around him, not that he cares to see who it was before he throws himself against the person and cling into them as he cries into their inky chest.

"Shh...it's alright, Henry. It's alright, I'm here." Joey gently holds Henry in his arms and rock him gently. Seeing his best friend on the ground, surrounded by his blanket and crying his eyes out, it isn't hard for him to figure out that he must have fallen out of bed and hurt himself. And it pains him to see him cry in pain. His innocent sweet little Henry. He promised that he will protect Henry but less than a day after making that promise his poor Henry got hurt and is now crying his eyes out.

Joey gently rubs Henry's back as he stood up and walk around the room while whispering soft comforting words to him until he calms down and stops crying. "Feeling better?" He asked softly once the crying has stopped.

Henry nods his head but keeps his face pressed against Joey's chest out of embarrassment. "Yeah...thanks." He mutters softly.

Joey smiled softly as he gently stroke Henry's head, listening to him purr softly as he wraps his tail around his arm and leans closer to his hand. "There is no need to be embarrassed, Henry. It is normal for a child to cry when they are hurt." He said softly as he sat down on the bed Henry had fallen off of, maybe he should put rails around the bed so Henry won't fall off again? He'll have to think about it.

Henry froze at Joey's words. A child? He looks down at his body and it took all of his energy to not scream. He had always been short his whole life but now he is child-sized, probably around the height of a two-year-old! "Joey...what have you done to me?" He whispered in horror.

"I know you hate being short and you would have been a lot taller if you haven't spilled so much of the ink." Joey gently places Henry down onto his lap. "But it's alright. Now you're the perfect size to cuddle~"

Henry glare up at Joey. "If you want to cuddle then get a plushie!" He huffed and turned away as he crossed his arms, trying to look angry but in his new form, he only succeeded in looking cute.

Joey chuckles softly as he hugs Henry closer and nuzzle his cheek. "But why would I want a plushie when I have you?"

Henry growled softly and tried to struggle out of Joey's arms, giving up when he realised that he is much weaker than Joey, hell he's much weaker than when he was still a human!

And of course, Joey had made sure that was the case when he made that special ink for Henry. After all, he can't have Henry going around thinking he can take on every danger in this studio, though deep down he knows that Henry will do it anyway because his dear friend is as stubborn as a mule who thinks he can take on people who are two times his size, hell when they were just kids he saw him call adults out on their bullshit and ready to fight them if he didn't drag his friend away.

Yes, this is all to protect his dear friend. All the sacrifices he had made is all worth it to keep his friend safe and by his side. Henry is too pure and precious for this world and it is Joey's job to keep him safe even if he has to dirty his hands. Henry will stay safe and by his side until the end of time.

* * *

It is dark and cold in the room he is kept in. The shackles are biting into his skin and the chains connected to the wall keeps his hands over his head. All in all, it is highly uncomfortable for him but he can only imagine the horror that ink demon is going to put Henry through. Thinking of the optimistic man who had given him hope that they would be able to escape this hell hole he can't help but feel useless, there isn't anything he can do to help the man that he calls a friend and all he can do is hope that Henry will be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey made the mistake of leaving Henry alone. Because the minute Henry is sure that Joey is no longer nearby he starts putting his escape plan into action. First, he made sure to examine everything in the room to see if there's anything he can use. The room only has a bed and his old desk, how does he know it is his old desk you may ask. Well, that's because all the papers of his old drawings are still on it, at the exact same position he saw them in before he realised he had stepped into an inky hell hole. How Joey drags it all the way here without moving the papers is a mystery that he isn't going to bother figuring out because of paperclips.

Henry grinned widely as he grabs one of the paperclips and push his old chair towards the door, what most people don't know about him is that he knows how to pick locks, his sister taught him after the first time she found him locked up in their local library when she was late to pick him up, he knows he has always been smaller than other children but come on! He doesn't understand how they could overlook him! Luckily for him, that was before he met Joey so he doesn't know that he knows how to pick locks, he probably won't have left the paperclips laying around if he had known.

Whatever joy he might have felt when he ran out of the room was short-lived, he should really learn to watch where he is going because not a few steps out of the room he ran straight into a pair of legs which he really thought belongs to Boris at first because of the pants of the overall. But when he looked up he can't help but freeze in fear, it wasn't Boris he ran into, it was Sammy. And he is carrying a bowl of something, his guess is that it is either a bowl of ink or bacon soup because that is all that's available in this hell hole.

"What are you doing out of bed, Henry?" Sammy asked as he balances the bowl in one hand and uses the other to push Henry back into his room. "My Lord will be frustrated if he sees you out here unprotected."

Henry narrowed his eyes, he doesn't know how Sammy came back seeing as he is sure as hell Joey killed him but he had just practically called him weak. And one thing everyone who knows Henry knows as a fact is that he hates being seen as a weakling...and that he doesn't know when to back down even when he is up against someone bigger than him. Once he is close enough to grab the chair he grabbed it by the leg and swing it as hard as he can at Sammy, was his chair always that heavy? No? It's because of his new body? Great.

Anyway, heavy or not it startled Sammy long enough for him to make a run for it. And by the time he realised what happened Henry is already long gone. "Oh no..." Sammy whispered in fear, his Lord was kind enough to bring him back after he made the mistake of trying to sacrifice someone important and now he lost him. He has to find him, and soon, he refuses to upset his Lord again.

Henry is naturally a kind and friendly person. Joey loves that about his dear friend but he also hates that because it means there were lots of people lining up to take Henry away from him.

People were always wondering why does he always wants to be around Henry, why he is so protective of the smaller male. It is simple actually, you see, he had always wanted a little brother and he doesn't remember how or why but he had decided Henry will be his little brother ever since the day they met.

The more time he spent with Henry the more he can see just how innocent and pure he is in this dirty and sinful world, it made him want to protect Henry and hide him away from the world. It isn't easy seeing as how stubborn the man is to do things his way and it usually means going up against people twice his size, but having Henry around held the darkness in his own soul at bay so he didn't act out in any of the things he wanted to do to keep Henry safe.

And when Henry was tricked away from his side by his parents he lost it, without Henry to hold the darkness back it whispered ideas into his head, ideas that brought about the ink machine. The dark part of his mind made him see that sacrificing his employers is a necessary evil, he has to perfect the technique before he can even think of using it on Henry.

Yes, this is all for Henry. His sweet pure little brother, he can't let the world corrupt him. He grins widely, it was all worth it. He now has Henry in the safety of his studio again and this time no one can take him away, he just has a few...okay maybe more than a few rejects to get rid of before it is safe for Henry to leave his room and explore the studio to his heart's contact.

Maybe, just maybe, he will allow some of his former employees to live, it would make his Henry happier to have some of his old friends around and they would be useful to have around for when he needs to punish Henry. After all, his kindhearted Henry hates seeing his friends in pain so hurting them for his mistakes will be the perfect punishment for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy is panicking right now, he cannot find Henry and it won't be long before his Lord returns to see his precious person. His only choice is to use her.

Her being an imperfect Bendy that is around the same height as a 12-year-old female, she is thin but is not skin and bones like his Lord, clawed hands, clawed hind legs, fangs instead of teeth, leaking ink that covers the top of her face, a devil tail with a sharp tip and wearing a bowtie.

Sammy knows she is someone he used to be close to but now she is nothing but his Lord's weapon. Small but bigger than Henry and light on her feet, she will be able to find him before his Lord returns.

He opens the door to the room she is kept in with the bowl of soup still in his hand. "Regina." He greeted as he walks up toward her and places the bowl of soup in front of her. "I need your help." He said as he takes a few steps back.

Regina grinned up at Sammy as she picks up the bowl and empties the soup into her mouth before dropping the bowl onto the ground. "And what will you do for me in return?" She asked in a distorted voice as she moves closer to Sammy, the chains keeping her in this room rattle behind her.

"I cannot free your siblings or let you see them." Sammy back towards the door and out of her reach.

"I know..." Her ever-present grin dropped a little. "I won't ask that from you, but I have been trapped here for so long." She lifts up her clawed hand to look at the chains Joey created just for her. "All I ask for is to hear your beautiful music again, Sammy. Won't you let me hear it again?"

Sammy relax when he heard her request. "Very well. But first I need you to find Henry. He is a small perfect Bendy with a tail."

"You'll have to let me go first." Regina holds out her arms to be released.

Sammy walks over to Regina as he takes out the keys to unlock the chains. "Return him before our Lord finds out he is gone and I will play the piano for you."

Regina laughed as she rubs her wrists. "You've got it, Sammy. Don't worry, I won't let you get punished for letting this Henry go." She said before dashing off to find Henry.

"Please find him..." Sammy whispered as he watches her retreating back disappear around the corner.

* * *

Henry pant heavily as he leans against the wall of the room he is hiding in, but now that he has escaped what now? Even if he managed to save Boris he can't leave, not as he is now. No, he shouldn't think like that! He will take things one step at a time and see where it goes from there and before he knows it he will be back home.

Once he has caught his breath he pokes his head out of the room and looks around to make sure no one is around before exiting the room. "Now what?" He gently taps his chin as he looks around the empty hallway.

"Yes, Henry. Now what?" A distorted voice about him asked, poor Henry looked left and right but never thought to look up.

Henry's head immediately turns upwards and his eyes widen at what he saw, an imperfect Bendy grinning down at him. At first, he thought it was Joey but he noticed the difference between the two of them, for one her distorted voice sounds much more feminine so he is guessing that this Bendy is female. "Who are you?" He asked as he back away from her.

"Now now, Henry. You don't have to be scared." Not answering his question as she drops down from the ceiling, her ever-present grin widens as she approached her target on all fours. "I'm just here to bring you back to your room, I know how easy it is to get lost down here so try not to leave your room alone okay?"

Henry gasped in fear when he saw how sharp her claws and fangs are, he back away from her with his hands up. "Wait! Please, I don't want to go back!" He really hopes she can be reasoned with.

"And I want to rip Joey Drew limb from limb but we don't always get what we want." She lowers herself closer to the ground as she got ready to pounce onto Henry.

"Why are you working for him if you don't like him?" His back hits the wall and pressed himself against it as he keeps his eyes on her.

"He has my siblings." She hissed. "He will kill them if I don't do as he says. And besides, I'm doing this for Sammy, not Joey." She said before she launched herself at him.

He dodged to the side and run down the hallway at full speed, he can hear he running after him and she is getting closer and closer with each passing second. He squeezes under the pile of boards that are blocking the hallway and as he runs he can hear the Bendy rawr in anger, the boards stopped her from going farther until she removed the boards.

By the time she managed to get passed it, Henry is already long gone but it's not going to stop her, she will hunt him down and return him to his room so she can enjoy Sammy's sweet beautiful music.

* * *

Joey was walking down the hallway to find his ex-employees that used to be Henry's friends when he found one of the cassette players that he had his employees used to record their day. Pressing the play button to hear whose this one belongs to and he grinned widely when he heard the voice that came out of the cassette player.

* * *

~Regina~

A month into this company and I'm proud to say that I've made friends! Most people here are quite friendly and I especially enjoy spending time with Sammy. Just sitting on the side and listening to him to make beautiful music is the most calming thing ever. Sure he can be blunt and sarcastic but that's what I like about him. It took a while for me to get him to be comfortable enough with me to let me sit quietly at the side while he works but it was worth it! The coffee I bring to him everytime I visit him also helped him warm up to me faster.

* * *

Ah yes, Regina. His obedient little weapon. When she was first turned he had thought she was a perfect Bendy and was disappointed when he realised she wasn't. But she turned out to be the perfect killer, useful for destroying those imperfect ink monsters around the studio. And all he has to do to control her is to keep her siblings locked up away from her. Like Henry, physical punishment won't work on her, only the threat of harm to her siblings would keep her in line. Once he has chosen who he is going to keep around for Henry it will be time to let her out to kill everyone else so that he can keep Henry safe.

* * *

/I am trying my hands on making OCs for BATIM so please let me know what you think of her!


	5. Chapter 5

Henry kept running like the devil himself is after him, which isn't very far off seeing as who is after him, and only stopped when he can no longer keep going. He pants heavily as he lay on the ground, too tired to move. "Where am I now?" He whispered once he has enough strength to move again. Looking around he noticed he had found his way back to the music department. "Huh...didn't think I would end up here." He said as he forces himself to his feet. He froze when he heard music playing, it's soft but he can hear it. "Sammy should still be looking for me, so who's playing?"

Curiosity got to him and he followed the music through the music department until he stopped in front of a door. "Dammit..." He whispered when he realised that he can't reach the doorknob. "There has to be another way..." He looks around and noticed something that he would have missed if he isn't the height he is now. "Lucky~" He grinned when he saw the hole, his tail waving behind him happily and as got on his hands and knees before crawling through the hole.

He didn't expect to see what he saw, he remembered drawing the toon in front of him, a nameless background character who doesn't even have a name. A turtle around his size with cartoon gloved hands, playing the bassoon before they noticed him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He apologised as he gives the frightened turtle a soft smile as he holds up his hands to show that he doesn't have a weapon. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly as he stays where he is.

"Wh-who are you?" A soft feminine voice came out from the turtle as she hugs the bassoon close to her body.

"I'm Henry, I used to work here as an animator." He smiled kindly. "And who might you be?" He asked softly.

"Henry?" She whispered softly before her eyes widen when she realised who he is. "You shouldn't have come back!"

Henry chuckles softly. "Yeah, I found that out the hard way." He smiled as he walks towards her and gesture to the space beside her. "Do you mind?"

She shakes her head and watches as the animator sit down. "I'm Madison, I worked here in the music department." She smiled sadly. "I was hired after you left and I've always wanted to meet you...but not like this..."

"You wanted to meet me?" Henry asked in surprise as he watches Madison open up the underside of her shell, which has a bowtie at the top and place her bassoon next to her trumpet before closing it.

"Yeah. I've heard a lot about you and I have to say, your story inspired me to do my best. And I know someone you'll definitely like." She giggled as she remembers the memories of her friends. "She's sweet and worked as an animator too. She was hired after you left and well..."

"What happened to her?" He asked, worried about the girl he has never met.

"I think you should hear for yourself." She got onto her hands and starts dragging herself to the side of the room.

"What's wrong with your legs?" Henry asked as he got up to help her.

She shake her head when he moved to help her up. "The ink that makes up my legs are weak..." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "It'll start malting if I put weight on them..." She smiled sadly. "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it." She drags herself to the side where two cassette players lay and play the first one.

* * *

~Regina~

I am so thankful to Madison for hiding me from Mr. Drew while I rest and Sammy for allowing me to hide in his department, I know he hates people disturbing him and I really hope I didn't make any noise while I was sleeping and he is working nearby. I would sleep at my desk but Mr. Drew would always wake me up with his annoying 'Wakey wakey, sleepy head!'. I've been in this studio for so long I don't even remember what my own house looks like! Mr. Drew asked to see me about my work and I am planning to get some time off before I go crazy!

* * *

Henry frowned, he didn't like what he was hearing and the voice sounded familiar but he can't figure out where he had heard it before. "Joey didn't even let her rest?" That doesn't sound the Joey he knows.

"Yeah. And she is the only animator he likes to bother for some reason..." Madison said softly as she looks down at the cassette players. "I hope she is alright, I haven't seen her since she said she is going to get some time off from Mr. Drew, one way or another."

"You two must have been very close." Henry smiled softly as he gently places a hand on Madison's shoulder. Joey has only every bothered him while he was working here and it had never gotten to the point he can't get any rest or go home.

Madison nods her head. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. She loves music and would often visit our department. She would lay down on her stomach quietly at the side and draw, she is so quiet and focused on her work that sometimes we won't even remember she's there." She laughed softly. "Oh, I remember one time we all had forgotten she was even there and a band member actually tripped over her legs. The shocked look on their faces was so funny even Sammy laughed!" She smiled brightly. "She's very childish to the point people think she is actually a child, her height didn't help at all, even though she can be really scary once she's pissed off. She loves to cheer people up and help them however she can! Like that time Wally dropped his keys in Sammy's office, she distracted Sammy by acting like a child and demand Sammy to take a break with her, which to be fair the both of them have been working overtime with little to no break so they do need to take a nap. But I swear till this day that she must have cast a spell on him because she actually managed to make him take a nap with her, we have the picture of them napping somewhere, it's quite cute." She giggled softly. "Regina had found all the blankets and pillows in the studio and made a nest for them to sleep in in the sound booth, Sammy's head was on his left arm and the other one around Regina while Regina used his chest as a pillow and curl up in a small adorable ball while clinging to his shirt."

"Sounds like I've really missed out huh?" He chuckles at the picture Madison is painting for him.

"Oh definitely! When she isn't busy with her work she always does her best to brighten up people's day! But she does know when to put her childishness away and just be a shoulder of support for anyone who needs her...but that was all before Joey starts to give her so much work that she can barely keep her eyes open..." She frowned. "She does try but we could all see she doesn't have the energy for it."

"I am so sorry..." And he means it, maybe if he hasn't left he could have stopped Joey.

Madison shakes her head. "It isn't your fault, it is all on Mr. Drew so don't blame yourself." She played the next cassette player before Henry can say anything.

* * *

~Madison~

The three siblings are missing, lots of people are going missing nowadays. Mr. Drew said they quit but I am starting to doubt that people he claims had quit has actually left this building. He is calling me to his office after hours to talk about my work. I'm scared, I want to leave and never come back but I truly love my job and can't bring myself to leave. If anyone is hearing this, leave while you still can. Leave and never look back.

* * *

Henry instantly recognised the voice and turn toward Madison who is looking at the ground with pain in her eyes. "Siblings? I don't think there were any siblings while I was working here..."

"Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca. After installing the ink machine Mr. Drew needed another repairman and Jonathan just happened to have graduated from school and was looking for a job so Regina helped him get the job. Rebecca actually started while she was still in school, we needed someone to voice some of the background characters and Rebecca has always wanted to be a voice actress so when Regina found out she stepped in to get her sister the job. Rebecca's a sweet girl, caring and kind like her sister. I'm not sure about Jonathan as I've never talked to him before but from what I've heard he tends to daydream a lot but he is a hard worker and gets his job done on time." She smiled sadly. "Their parents died in a car accident and they were so happy to have gotten jobs in the same company so they can be together." She shakes her head. "Anyway, you must think that I am silly for not running when I had the chance."

"Well seeing as I turned on the ink machine even after seeing a dead Boris I would have to say that I have no right to think you're silly." He chuckles softly. "Come on, let's get out of here together."

"Yo-you mean go out there?" She gasps in fear.

"Don't tell me you've been in here this whole time." He gently held her hands and looks into her eyes. "You can't live in fear, Madison. You have to go out and face them."

She hesitates for a while before nodding her head. "You're right. I can't just sit here until I die, let's go out and face the world!"

"That's right! Come on!" He stood up with confidence in his eyes.

"Where are we going?" A distorted voice asked.

Henry turn around to see the Bendy blocking their exit with her hands behind her back.

Bendy grabbed both of them while taking extra care not to hurt them before they can run away. "Two for the price of one! Awesome!" She grinned widely.

Madison stopped struggling when Bendy talked again and narrow her eyes, she is sure she has heard it before. Her eyes widen when it finally hits her. "Regina?"

The Bendy frown slightly when she heard the turtle's voice. "...Madison? Is that you?"

Madison nods her head. "It's me, Regina!" She reaches out to wipe the ink off Regina's face but stopped when she saw her flinched away. "What did Joey do to you?" She whispered.

"The same thing he did to you." Regina smiled sadly as she put Madison down but keep her hold on Henry. She walks towards the door and opens it. "I'm sorry, but Henry is coming with me."

"No!" Henry struggled to free himself. "I don't want to go back!"

"Regina, this isn't like you!" Madison yelled as she drags herself towards them. "Henry clearly doesn't want to go with you!"

"I'm doing this for Sammy, Madison. He will be punished if Joey finds out Henry is gone." Regina looks down at Madison for awhile before picking her up. "Come on, you might as well come with us." She said as she shifts them both to be held in one arm so she has one free arm to run back to Henry's room. "Hang on." She warned before she starts running at full speed, she had already wasted too long looking for Henry a second time and she has to get back before Joey.

/Which Canon characters would you like to see in the future?


	6. Chapter 6

Sammy was sitting outside Henry's room with his face buried in his knees when he heard the sound of claws clicking on the hardwood floor. He jumped to his feet as he turns to where the sound was coming from and let out a sigh of relief. "You found him!"

"Why do you always sound so surprised when I managed to do my job?" Regina entered the room and dump Madison and Henry on the bed as Sammy close the door behind him.

"Who is that?" Sammy completely ignored Regina's question as he points at the turtle.

"Sammy? Is that you? It's me, Madison." Madison looked up at Sammy who isn't wearing his mask.

"Madison, Madison...yes...we used to work together didn't we?" Sammy has a thoughtful look on his face as he thinks.

"Remembering later! Music now!" Regina demanded as she hopped onto the piano bench.

"Yes, of course." Sammy sat down next to Regina, having somehow dragged a piano all the way into Henry's room while they were gone. "I hope you don't mind if we do it here, I wish to keep an eye on Henry until our Lord returns."

"I don't care, just start playing." Regina curls up on Sammy's lap like a cat and wraps her tail around him, being careful not to hurt him with the sharp end of her tail.

Sammy smile softly, this reminds him a little of his life before the ink, as he opens up the lid of the piano and starts playing a soft melody.

Madison smiles softly as she leans towards Henry. "The piano has always been Regina's favourite, Sammy won't admit that he is doing it for her but he used to play the piano whenever Regina is too stressed out by the deadline to rest." She whispered. "It's nice, to pretend that's what's going on here."

Henry smiled as he nods his head. "It is." He closed his eyes as he pretends, pretend that he is still working here and he is watching over Regina to make sure she is resting instead of stressing over a deadline, that they are all just overworked humans who need a long holiday on a sunny beach. It is nice.

At least it was until the door opened and Joey's voice broke the illusion. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

Regina hissed and bared her fangs at Joey but that's all she did as Sammy is holding her down.

"M-my Lord." Sammy gasp in fear, he might have known that he is coming but it doesn't mean he is ready for it.

"What are you doing here, Sammy?" Joey asked as he walks closer only to stop when Regina position her tail to stab him.

"You will hurt him over my dead body!" Regina hissed as she presses herself against Sammy protectively.

"I am sorry, My Lord." Sammy hugs Regina so her tail would be trapped between his chest and her back. "Henry escaped not too long ago and in order for him to make sure it doesn't happen again I have decided to watch over him." Even though it isn't visible Regina can feel Sammy shaking in fear due to how close they are.

"I see." Joey turns towards Henry. "And I see you've found a new friend! What's its name?" He grins down at Henry.

"She's not an it, Joey!" Henry glare up at Joey. "Her name is Madison, and you will call her by her name!"

"Ah yes, Madison. I remember her, she used to be one of yours wasn't she?" Joey asked as he turns towards Sammy. "And a friend of Regina?"

Sammy nods his head. "That is correct, My Lord."

"Very well. Let go of Regina, Sammy. And Regina, make Madison bleed." Joey ordered.

"WHAT!? You can't do that, Joey! I won't allow it!" Henry is so furious that you can almost see steam coming out from where his ears would be.

"You ran away, Henry. You have to be punished and Regina has to learn that she can't threaten me." Joey picks Henry up so he won't get in the way. "Unless she wants something to happen to her siblings." He said the last part coldly as he turns towards Regina.

Regina digs her claws into the hardwood floor, Sammy had released her once Joey ordered him to. "Yes...My Lord..." She growled out as she heads towards Madison. "I am so sorry, Madison." She whispered once she is closed enough.

Madison forces a smile as she tries to be brave. "I forgive you." She whispered as watch Regina lift up her clawed hand.

"No!" Henry reaches out towards Madison while trying to struggle free as Regina brings her claw down onto Madison.

"What is the meaning of this?" Joey hissed.

"I did as you ordered, My Lord. I made Madison bleed." Regina smirked proudly.

Madison is indeed bleeding black ink from the wound Regina had inflicted, but the wound is only a shallow cut on her cheek.

Joey stared at Regina in silence before laughing loudly. "Oh, you sure haven't changed at all, Regina." He pretends to wipe tears away from where his eyes should be. "I'll allow it this time." He grinned widely as he placed Henry back down onto the bed. "I still have some things to do so made sure Henry stay in his room and safe." He ordered and left before they can say anything, closing the door behind him.

Regina turns towards Madison once the door is closed. "Are you alright?" But before she can get an answer Sammy had picked her up.

"Are you crazy!? You could have been killed! Is that what you want!? To be killed!?" Sammy yelled with panic and worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I just can't stand the idea of you being hurt again." Regina gently stroke Sammy's cheek with the back of her hand. "You have suffered under him for so long, I don't understand why you would keep subjecting yourself to this..."

Sammy hug Regina close to his chest as he rocks her gently. "I can't lose you. I just can't..." He whispered softly as he buries his face into the top of her head. "I won't let you die, I won't allow you to suffer in the ink..."

"Remember when I said Regina can be childish?" Madison whispered to Henry. "Sammy might not look like it but he loves kids. He doesn't have the time nor the patience to raise one so Regina is closest to a kid he can possibly get and she doesn't mind it at all so it works for them."

"Wow. I didn't know that about him." Henry whispered softly, who knew that the music director had a soft spot for kids.

"I won't have either if I wasn't the one making sure Regina has a safe place to rest." Madison smiled softly. "You should have seen how worried he was when she went missing, sure she went missing a lot because her sense of direction isn't the best but she never went missing for more than a day, but when her siblings also went missing Mr. Drew told everyone all of them had quit because of disagreement and Sammy didn't believe him at all...I think Mr. Drew knew that he couldn't convince Sammy that they just left without a word so he made sure he doesn't have the time to leave the studio and check on them."

Henry watches Sammy and Regina with sadness in his eyes, if he had stayed he could have stopped Joey from doing all of this. He should have stayed in touch with Joey and make sure he's alright. He should have visited when he had the time. He should-

Henry shakes his head. He can't let guilt eat him up, the past can't be changed but he can change the future. He is going to find a way to free everyone, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

Joey couldn't be happier with the result, he knew that Henry would find a way to escape, that Sammy would be the first to find out and he will release Regina to find him. Madison was unexpected but it still worked to his advantage. Henry now knows that he isn't joking about his punishment and he would form a bond with Regina.

Despite what people think, he actually likes Regina. Which was one of the reasons why he allowed her siblings to work for the studio, less chance of her complaining that she needs to go home to check on her siblings, and why he keeps giving her work to do, she refuses to leave until all her work is done. She isn't Henry but she helped push the darkness back a little and that's all the reason he needed to keep her near him. He couldn't lose her like he had lost Henry so when she demanded time off he snapped. He actually pinned her to his desk and forced the ink down her throat.

Things speed up after that, every day he would turn one or two of his employees into ink, he didn't understand why some turned into a toon and the rest as ink blobs, why throwing them into the ink machine after they are no longer human produced a different result as when they were first turned and why being continuously killed and thrown into the ink machine would make them lose their minds, like with Sammy, but after years of experiment he has finally perfected it and it is all for Henry.

After all, Henry is too pure for the cold cruel world outside the studio. He has to be protected no matter the cost.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry sit on his bed with Madison as he watches Regina pacing around the room, too agitated by Joey's appearance to calm down now that Sammy has gotten over his fear of losing her and has released her.

Regina snarl and growl in anger as she paced around the room. She is mad at herself for hurting Madison, even if it healed up quickly, and listening to Joey Drew's orders again. Yes, he has her siblings but she really has no reason to fear him hurting them because she can easily rip him apart and once he is dead she can look for them herself but no, she still fears and listen to him and she doesn't know why!

She was about to attack the hand reaching for her but manage to stopped before drawing blood when she saw who it was. "What?" She tried to keep the growl out of her voice but it didn't work.

But that didn't bother Sammy at all as he picks her up and holds her like you would hold a cat as he gently stroke her back to calm her down. "What is bothering you, Regina?" He asked softly.

Regina hissed loudly when she was picked up but the gentle patting soon calms her down and the hissing soften until it is completely gone. She moves so she can push her head against Sammy's hand purr softly, wanting to be comforted instead of talking right now.

"It's alright now, Regina. It is alright." Sammy said softly as he gently stroke her head and hum softly while rocking her gently.

Regina relaxes even more and continues purring until she has fallen into a deep sleep.

"She is unhappy you know." Henry said softly once he is sure Regina is asleep. "She hates the one you seen to think as your lord." He is going to try and break through to Sammy, maybe then he will be more willing to help them escape.

"What nonsense are you talking about? She doesn't hate our Lord." Sammy doesn't truly believe that, he might be crazy but he isn't blind, she won't be locked up for so long if she was happy and willing to serve their Lord but it is what he has been telling himself for so long.

"Are you sure? She was pretty happy until he came in." Henry pointed out as he jumps out of bed and walks towards Sammy to place one gloved hand on his leg, damn his shortness.

"She...she was just upset that she had to hurt a friend..." Sammy hug Regina closer as he felt something he has never felt in a long time, doubt.

"Is that really all it is?" Henry looks up at Sammy as he tilts his head. "Then why would she threaten him when he was walking towards you?"

"She didn't want me to be hurt again..." He said softly as he sat down on the floor while still holding Regina close to his chest.

"No one is happy serving a lord that would keep hurting them, must less a lord that would hurt someone they care about." Henry places his hand on Sammy's back, glad that he had sat down. "You know how that feels, you were worried that he would hurt Regina, maybe even kill her. How do you think she feels knowing that he has continuously hurt you?" His eyes soften when he watch the broken ink man in front of digest the information he was given. "I'll give you some time to think things through. I hope you'll do what's best for both you and Regina." He pats his back before going back to his bed and crawls back onto it.

"Do you think you've gotten through to him?" Madison whispered to Henry once he has sat down next to her.

"I really hope so." He whispered back. "We will really need him by our side if we want to leave without being dragged back by Regina, she will never leave without Sammy." It sadden him to see how broken the music director has become but he can see hope for the man in form of Regina and he hope that Sammy isn't to far gone to be saved.

* * *

The darkness and silent is the only thing that surrounds him and honestly, he is starting to get bored and lonely. It doesn't help that he can't move at all so he can't do anything to entertain himself.

He was just about ready to bite off his arms so he can move around the room when the door opens and light spills into the room. He closed his eyes at the sudden bright light and wait for it to adjust before opening them again.

In front of him is the ink monster with The Projectionist, aka Norman Polk. He can also see that he wasn't as alone as he thought, in the room with him is a Boris that looks like a werewolf and an Alice Angel who's halo is stuck between her devil horns and bright yellow eyes slit like a cat that is leaking inky tears that don't seem to stops flowing. They are both looking at the ink monster with pure fear on their faces, the both of them only have chains around their neck to keep them from leaving the room as it is only long enough for them to reach each other.

The werewolf Boris is hugging Alice protectively as she buries her face into his overalls. He has never seen them before and he wonders if they would help him with the escape.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead." The ink demon sang as he chains the unconscious Norman Polk next to him. The ink demon, he doesn't deserve to be called by his name, chuckle madly and place his finger to his grin once he is done chaining up Norman. "Shh...let the man sleep." He chuckles to himself as he leaves the room and locks the door behind him.

He wants to talk to the werewolf and angel who he can now hear whispering to each other, not loud enough for him to hear what they are saying, but he can't speak. He has tried many times but not a single sound has ever left his mouth.

The whispering soon stops and he is back in the lonely darkness with no way to communicate with the others in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Joey is on the hunt for an angel who had gotten away from him when he picked up Boris. The problem here is that he isn't fast enough to catch her, he'll need a little extra help.

He enters Henry's room and turns towards Regina who is still in Sammy's arms. "Come, I need you to hunt down an angel."

Regina narrowed her eyes, her mind made up as she jumps out of Sammy's arms and walks with confidence in her steps until she is in front of Joey. "No." She growled as she looks up at Joey.

"Excuse me?" Joey hissed as he glares down at her. "I think I've misheard you, it almost sounds like you just said no."

"Oh, you did not mishear me." She smirked. "I said no, I am not going to do your dirty work for you. You want it done, do it yourself!"

Joey growled as he grabs her by her head and before anyone can stop him, he slammed her head against the floor hard, killing her instantly. "Looks like I have been too lenient with you, Regina. Maybe some time in the ink will remind you who's in charge."

Joey ignores Sammy who is watching Regina's body melt into a puddle of ink with a shocked look on his face and turn towards Henry. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked as he picks up one of his drawings. "Beautiful." He grinned down at Henry who is glaring up at him while hugging Madison protectively. "Keep up the good work, Henry." He gently pats Henry's head before leaving with his drawing.

Henry stayed quiet until he can no longer hear Joey's footsteps. "Are you alright?" He whispered softly as he let go of Madison.

Madison is shaking in fear, this is the first time she saw someone being killed and that person just so happens to be a friend. "She...she's gone..." She whispered as wipe tears away from her eyes.

Henry frown slightly as he looks down with sadness in his eyes, he might not have known her as well as Madison and Sammy- Sammy! He looks up at see the music director kneeling next to the puddle of ink that used to be Regina. "Sammy?" He jumps out of his seat and walks towards the inky man. "Are you alright?" He moves to place a hand on Sammy's shoulder only to pull back in shock when he suddenly starts chuckling. "Sammy...?"

Sammy chuckles darkly as he looks up at Henry with inky tears running down his face. "He will pay." He grinned widely as the madness that made him worship Joey is replaced by a different madness that will only be satisfied by Joey's dead.

Henry back away from the laughing madman until his back hits the wall. He is going to give Sammy some space and time to grief, it has nothing to do with the fact he has grown a sudden fear of the unstable man.

* * *

It is nice to have some light in this dark room, well not at first because Norman started screeching and struggling to free himself when he woke up but once he has calmed down it is nice. Now if only he can talk to the two scared toons in front of him, he is curious as to who they are.

Luckily the two toons are as curious as he is and it wasn't long before the Alice asked. "Who are you?"

He opens his mouth and closes it with a frown to show that he can't talk. He flinches slightly when Norman screech next to him, but he can hear a word under all that screeching now that it isn't loud as before. Looks like he isn't as mindless as people think, his speaker is just broken.

"Oh...I see..." The angel said softly, realising that they are unable to talk. "My name is Rebecca and this is my brother Jonathan, we have been in here since we were turned..."

He perks up when he heard the names, he knows both of them well! Jonathan used to help him with his work and Rebecca would help him look for his keys whenever he loses them!

"Joey said he'll kill our sister if we try to run..." Jonathan said sadly as he hugs his little sister.

His heart drop, he remembers their sister, she would help him distract Sammy so he can look for his keys in the music department, the siblings are always so nice to people and everyone knows they are close. To use that against them? Unforgivable.

He can hear an angry screech from Norman beside him. If Sammy sees Regina as his daughter then Jack sees Rebecca as his daughter and Thomas sees Jonathan as his son. All three of them have an air of childlike innocence that makes people want to parent them, he had seen Grant help Rebecca with her math homework, Lacie lecturing Jonathan on the danger of climbing up high places until she realised that he was just doing his job and Shawn leading a sleep-deprived Regina to the music department. Those were good times. If only Joey Drew didn't ruin it for all of them.

* * *

Joey is on the hunt again but this time it is for a different ink monster, he'll have to wait for Regina to come to her senses before he can send her to find the angel. He is now on the hunt for the lyricist.

He quietly sneaks up behind Jack with a large syringe in his hands, he sticks the needle into him and empties the content into his inky body before he can run.

He pulls out the needle and grins widely as he watches the lyricist moan in pain as his body slowly change. "I told you, you'll be able to fix us and make us perfect, Henry." He laughed as a perfect toon formed right before his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry is carrying Madison in his arms as he follows Sammy out of the room and back to the music department. Joey believes he has Sammy wrapped around his fingers and there's no way he could lose control over him but he's wrong, killing Regina is his biggest mistake and now Sammy is out for his blood.

"Should we really be following him?" Madison whispered to Henry as she looks up at the chuckling madman they are following.

"Yeah, if we don't who knows what he'll do." Henry whispered back as he keeps his eyes on Sammy, he is struggling to keep up with the tall man while carrying Madison but he is a stubborn man who isn't going to let that little detail stop him.

"Henry, put me down. You're going to lose Sammy at this rate." Madison said when she noticed Henry slowing down and they are farther and farther away from Sammy.

Henry shakes his head stubbornly. "No. I am not leaving you behind." And luckily he doesn't have to because Sammy entered his sanctuary, he can take his time walking to the end of the sanctuary.

By the time he had reached the end, Sammy is on his knees in the corner ripped up the floorboards and the table that was in that corner is now against the valve at the other end of the room.

"What is he doing?" Madison asked as Henry gently place her down right next to a wall so she can lean against it if she wants to.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Henry slowly walks toward Sammy and gently poke his back to get his attention. "Sammy...are you alright?"

"I am now, Henry." Sammy grins widely as he pulls out a beautiful arming sword still in its sheath. "You see this?" He turns toward Henry and holds out his sword. "This is my family's heirloom, I placed it here for protection after I found someone trying to rob my house." He chuckles darkly as he stood up and places the belt of the sheath around his waist, tightening it just right before he buckles it in place. "Now I am going to use it to cut off Joey's head."

"Okay..." Henry said softly as he slowly back away from Sammy until he is next to Madison. While a sword is a good weapon in this place but in the hands of someone as mentally unstable as Sammy? It would be dangerous to stand in his way and he isn't planning to get caught in the crossfire.

* * *

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Regina yelled as she tries to cover her ears but she has no hands to move or ears to cover. She can't see anything but ink and hear nothing but the voices. The hundreds of voices all scream at the same time and she can't understand anything or get them to shut up! She hates it here in the ink and she's afraid if she doesn't get out soon she'll go insane.

She can't...no...she won't let Joey drive her crazy! Letting Joey win isn't even on the list of her to do list! Joey isn't the most patient man in the world and if he really needs her to hunt down Alice he will have to let her out soon, all she has to do is keep her mind sane and wait. She can do it...for her siblings, Sammy, Madison, Henry and every single victim of Joey. She will stay sane for them and when she is freed from the ink...she will kill Joey Drew and end this nightmare.

* * *

Joey came in carrying someone, someone none of them has seen before. A fox around the height of a 14-year-old and the most telling is the bowler hat that it is wearing. The exact bowler hat that Jack Fain is known to always wear.

Norman screech in anger when he saw Joey but was ignored as Joey chain Jack next to Jonathan who is now shaking in fear, his ears pressed against his head and his tail between his legs as he tries to make himself as small as possible.

"Take good care of your new friend." Joey said mockingly as he pats Jonathan like a dog before leaving.

Norman is screeching even louder and pulling in his chains, ready to kill Joey, but he is held in place and the door closes, leaving them with only Norman as their only source of light.

Norman quiet down awhile after Joey left but it is obvious to everyone in the room that he is still angry, and who can blame him? Even after all they have been through Joey Drew is still finding new ways to make their lives a living hell and it is starting to look like there is nothing they can do to win.

Henry...please...wherever you are please save us. Don't let Joey Drew win.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sammy growled as he presses his sword against 'Alice' aka Susie's neck. "I know you have a way to track him or you won't have lasted this long." It took him a while but he managed to catch her while she was moving to her next hiding spot.

"Why Sammy, why would you want to find him?" Susie asked sweetly as she tries to find a way out of this.

"Answer me!" He snarled, he doesn't have the patience to play with her.

Henry and Madison are hiding around the corner to stay out of Susie's sight and they are not about to argue with an unstable man with a sharp sword, they aren't stupid.

"And if I don't?" Susie asked, hoping to stall for more time so she can think of a plan.

Sammy grabs Susie's hair and cut off her head without hesitation. "This is what will happen." He lifts up her head to hiss at her before throwing her head down and let it melt along with her body as he walks away. If she isn't going to tell him how to find Joey then he'll just have to find him himself.

* * *

Rebecca is next to the fox, shaking him gently to wake him while calling out with hope in her voice. "Jack? Jack, is that you? Please wake up." She has always been close to the lyricist, spending time with him in the sewers just to watch him work so she can learn from him, wanting to learn to write her own song one day just in case the whole voice actress thing doesn't work out.

Like her older sister, she would bring Jack a cup of coffee every time she visits, having learnt from her sister that coffee is a wonderful way to win over people in this studio due to how much overtime they have to put in, before quietly working on her homework in the corner while she listens to the old lyricist sing the lyrics to the song he is writing and rework whatever needs to be changed.

The smell is horrible but it is a small price to pay for the knowledge she is getting from Jack. He even let her help him write the lyrics from time to time! He'll help her with her homework whenever he has the time and listens to her problems, he might not be able to solve her problems but just listening to her helps. If this fox is really Jack she is going to do whatever it takes to help him!

A soft groan came from the fox as he opens his eyes. "What?" He blinks in surprise, not because of the Boris or The Projectionist in front of him but because for the first time since he was turned into ink he can no longer hear the screaming voices, soft as they were when he was a Searcher, that was slowly driving him crazy. Then he heard a soft hopeful voice called his name so he turns to see who was calling while he asked. "Yes?"

Rebecca immediately throws her arms around Jack when he acknowledged his name and hug him close. "Jack!" She cried out.

"Whoa!" Jack wanted to move his arms to wrap around the person who suddenly hugged him only to realise that his arms are chained over his head. "What's going on?" He asked as he looks around to see that he is next to a werewolf Boris and the person hugging him is an Alice with tears down her face.

"Joey happened." Rebecca said as she tries to dry her face, it didn't work because the tears are never-ending.

"It has always been the two of us but lately he has been bringing people in." Jonathan explained as he hugs his sister.

"Of course...Joey..." Jack growled his names before frowning. "Wait, what did you say your name was?" He is so sure he has heard their voice before being ink but he can't remember where.

"I'm Jonathan and this is my sister Rebecca, we are not sure who the other two are because they can't talk."

Jack's eyes widen when he heard Rebecca's name. "Rebecca? Oh god...what has Joey done to you?" He whispered in horror as he stares at the Alice Angel in front of him, now with the knowledge that she is the girl who had such a bright future.

"What he has done to everyone not fast enough to run away..." Rebecca smiled sadly.

"We need to get out of here! We can't stay here and wait to see what Joey is planning to do to us!" Jack said as he pulls on the chains.

"We can't! He'll kill our sister if we leave!" Rebecca looks away as she closes her eyes in sadness.

"But he has killed her! I heard her voice in the ink before I woke up here." He isn't lying about hearing a new voice in the ink but he can't be sure it is Regina's. But if it will get them to leave they don't have to know that little information.

Jonathan and Rebecca turn to Jack with horror in their eyes.

"No..." Jonathan whispered as he covers his mouth.

"How dare he!" Rebecca yelled in anger as she stood up and stomped her feet. "We did everything he asked!" She growled as she turns towards her brother. "Time to get out of here, Bro."

Jonathan snaps out of his shock and he nods his head. "Agreed." He growled as he ripped apart of the chains around his neck before moving to free his sister and Jack, he has always been strong enough to break the chains but he stopped himself from doing that because he fears what Joey would do to their older sister.

"What about them?" Jack asked as he point toward The Projectionist and Boris.

"We'll bring them along if they agree to help us." Rebecca said as she turns to the two of them to see that they are both nodding their heads. "Fine, Bro."

"Got it." Jonathan moves closer to break the chains, ready to fight if they turn on them.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry is worried, sure Sammy has calmed down enough after killing Susie but it is obvious he is out for blood and he is now carrying Madison in his arm while his sword is still clutched in his other hand. He really hopes Madison will be alright, if they run into Joey while she is still being carried by him who knows what he'll do. At least he is able to keep up with Sammy now.

They walk in silence until Sammy suddenly turned around and point his sword at someone behind Henry. "Who are you and what are you doing?" He growled.

Behind them is a Boris with a robot arm and an Alice. "We just want to talk." The Boris said in a deep voice as he holds up his hands and draws attention away from the Alice so she can reach for her sword.

Sadly it didn't work as Sammy immediately point his sword at Alice. "Hands where I can see them!" He hissed, ready to kill them even if they don't work for Joey.

"Wait! Hold on!" Henry step between the three of them as he holds up his hands and turns toward the Boris. "Thomas? Is that you?" He hopes he has matched the voice to the correct person.

The Boris frown slightly when he heard the Bendy's voice. "Henry? Is that you?" He kneels down so he can look right into his eyes. "What are you doing back here?"

"Joey asked me to come back, said he wanted to show me something." Henry gesture to his new body. "I don't think I very much like what he wanted to show me." He looks up at the Alice. "And who are you?"

"My name is Allison Pendle." She said as she eyes Sammy who is still pointing his sword at her. "Why are you with Sammy? Don't you know he is working for Joey?"

"I don't work for him! Not anymore!" Sammy growled. "I will kill him the next time I see him."

"Hi, Madison here." Madison cut in before a fight can begin. "Sammy is on our side, he won't betray us to Joey."

"And why not? He is his 'Prophet'." Allison crosses her arms, not taking her eyes off of him.

"He killed her!" Sammy growled as he tightens his hold on Madison. "After all, I've done for him, he killed her!" He swings his sword in anger, making Allison jump back to avoid being hurt. "I will kill him! He will die!" He yelled as he turns around to stomped away.

"Sammy!" Henry yelled and is about to run after him only to be stopped by Thomas.

"Henry, what is he talking about?" Thomas has a guess but he has to be sure.

Henry turns towards Thomas. "Joey killed Regina and now Sammy is out for his blood. I have to follow him to make sure he doesn't do something he would regret." He said before running after Sammy.

Allison frowned as she turns towards Thomas. "Should we follow them?" She asked softly.

Thomas nod his head. "I have a feeling they will need our help." He said as he stood up. If Regina is confined to being here and has been killed then what about Jonathan? What about Rebecca? Are they here too? He has to know.

* * *

Joey brought Regina back from the ink when he found out Henry is missing. She wasn't in the ink as long as he would want but she is the best person to send if he needs to find someone fast.

Her body forms on the ground and stayed down even after her body has solidified.

"Wake up!" He growled and kick Regina's side until he hears a groan from her and sees her force herself up. "Good. I need you to find Henry." He ordered.

Regina would glare at Joey if she has eyes but seeing as she doesn't she just flip him off. "Go to hell!" She forces her new body up but before she can attack Joey he grabs her head and slams it down on the ground to kill her again.

"Dammit! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He hissed at her body which is melting into ink again. He doesn't have the time to deal with her stubbornness, he will try again later but if she is still stubborn he will have no choice but to use his magic to make her a mindless puppet.

* * *

They walk in silence until Sammy stopped. "Sammy?" Henry asked only to be shushed by the music director.

Sammy listen carefully and grinned widely, knowing exactly who the sound belongs to and he takes off running, if it is who he thinks it is he would have another allie.

"Sammy, stop!" Henry runs after Sammy and tries to keep up, cursing his short legs.

"Come on." Thomas picks Henry up and holds him in his arms as he runs past him and after Sammy who stopped around the corner.

"Norman." Sammy's grin widened when he saw The Projectionist and the other people around him.

Norman turns around and screeches his greeting, they have gotten close after they become ink, even after Sammy started working for Joey they are still on friendly terms.

"Sammy? Is that you?" Jack asked as he walks towards Sammy and stops in front of him.

Sammy nods his head. "Yes, and you are?" He tilts his head, the hat is familiar but he can't place it with a name.

"I'm Madison, you're Jack Fain aren't you?" Madison is sure she is correct, the hat gives it away.

Jack nod his head. "Yeah, and you know Norman." He glances to The Projectionist, now he knows is Norman. "This is Rebecca and Jonathan." He said as he gesture to the Alice and Boris.

"Jonathan?" Thomas's eyes widen as he places Henry on the ground.

Jonathan's head shot toward Thomas when he heard his voice. "Thomas?" He asked hopefully and immediately tackle him when Thomas nod his head. "Thomas!" He cried out as he clings onto his mentor and father figure.

Thomas groan and almost fall over but managed to stay standing as he wraps his arms around Jonathan.

While that is happening Henry run towards the Boris that is next to Norman, recognising him as the Boris that was taken by Susie. "Boris! You're alright!" He grinned widely as he hugs him.

Boris's eyes widen as he wraps his arms around the Bendy, he is hearing things right? Henry was human the last he saw him, Joey couldn't have gotten his hands on him.

"I'm Allison and that's Henry, he was tricked to come here by Joey." She explained when she saw the look on Boris's face. "And you are?"

"He can't talk so we have no idea who he is." Jake said and immediately feel like he has missed something with the look Allison give him.

"There is literally ink everywhere, why don't you just ask him to write his name on the wall?" Allison raises her eyebrow as she crosses her arms, unimpressed.

Rebecca facepalm. "Why didn't we think of that?" She asked as she turns to Boris who has already dipped his hand in the nearest ink and write 'W-A-L-L-Y' on the wall.

"Wally!" Henry grinned. "I've missed you!" He has been close to Wally when he was still working here, he would help him get food and drink when he is too busy to leave and that he doesn't accidentally knock over his ink and ruin his work if he passed out from exhaustion.

Wally smiled as he nods his head, he has also missed Henry. He has always been very nice even if he is a workaholic.

"Great. Now that we all know each other let's go." Sammy clutch onto his sword as he places Madison down. "Norman, I need your help. It is time for Joey to die." He growled Joey's name.

Norman nods his head and gives him a thumbs up, he has been ready to kill Joey Drew for a long time now.

* * *

Joey is looking at the ink machine with his back towards the door when the group found him. "Well well well, who would have thought it would end like this." He turns his head 180 degrees to face the group. "If you come back to me I won't kill any of your friends."

"Henry is not going anywhere with you." Sammy growled as he stepped forward with his sword drawn. "In fact, you are going to die right here and right now."

"Oh really?" Joey grinned widely as he turns his body and claps his hands.

A small body drops from the ceiling and land in front of Joey.

Sammy's hold on his sword loosens when he saw who it was. "Regina..." He whispered.


	11. Bad Ending

Sammy's hold on his sword loosens when he saw who it was. "Regina..." He whispered.

"She was so stubborn, the ink did not break her at all." Joey reaches down to stroke Regina's head. "Good things it all works out, right Regina?"

The only answer he got is Regina growling like an animal.

"What have you done to her!?" Sammy yelled as he takes a step forward only to stop when Regina growled again.

"You of all people should know exactly what I've done, Sammy." Joey grinned widely, pleased with the pain he is causing Sammy. "After all, you have read every single one of my books. You should also know exactly how to free her, too bad there isn't a single innocent soul here that isn't tainted by the ink." He laughed.

"I will kill you!" Sammy yelled as he runs toward Joey, his sword ready kill him.

Regina launched at Sammy only to be stopped by Norman who did his best not to hurt her as he pins her down on the ground.

Sammy is thankful for Norman, he knows he would have his back. He swings his sword down at Joey who isn't fast enough to dodge and cutting his chest open.

Joey presses his hand against his hand against his chest as he falls to his knees. "Go ahead, kill me." He grinned widely. "Henry is safe and my death will only put Regina in a coma. You won't be able to leave the studio and you won't be able to find an innocent soul if you stay here!" He laughed until Sammy stabbed Joey in his head.

"Shut up!" Sammy growled. "I will get her back! And nothing is going to stop me!" He pulls his sword out of Joey's head as he turns to find Regina.

Norman walks towards Sammy with Regina in his arms and holds her out for him to take. She has passed out the minute Joey died.

Sammy drops his sword to take Regina in his arms and cuddle her to his chest. "Regina..." He whispered as he gently stroke her cheek.

Henry covers his mouth and looks away from Joey's melting body, no matter what he has done he is...was still his friend. He doesn't want to see any more then he needs to.

Jonathan and Rebecca walk closer to Sammy to see their older sister for the first time in years. "She'll be fine, right?" Jonathan asked softly. "Joey is wrong about needing an innocent soul is the only way to wake her."

"He has to be wrong. What kind of magic needs an innocent soul to break?" Rebecca asked.

"He isn't wrong." Sammy said softly. "He placed a cursed on Regina, the curse seal her soul in a cage of the darkest of magic and an innocent soul is used to lure enough magic away that it creates a hole in its defence to free Regina's soul from its cage." He turns toward the group. "I have to get out of here."

"You can't seriously be thinking of killing someone innocent just to wake her!" Allison steps forward with her sword drawn. "I won't let you!"

Sammy grinned widely. "You won't be around to stop me." He said darkly.

* * *

"A fire that has engulfed Joey Drew's studios has revealed bodies which police speculate belongs to the employers that went missing while working at the studio. We will keep you updated as the police continue to sift through the debris and uncover more evidence that could reveal what happened here at Joey Drew's studios."

* * *

Not far from the studio is a dark figure cradling a small body in his arms. "It'll be alright, Regina. I'll save you and keep you safe. No one will hurt you again." He whispered, ink dripping off his body and leaving a trail behind him. He wants her to wake but he knows that their bodies have to be stable first, with the ink machine destroyed if he doesn't do anything they will soon melt away with no way to return so the humans that would soon follow the trail of ink will be sacrificed to stabilise their bodies.

* * *

Regina groans softly as she rolls onto her side to bury her face into her pillow only to shot up when she remembered that she should be dead, not pressing her face against a pillow. "What the hell?" She asked as she stares at the pillow and moves her hand to pinch her cheek, wanting to be sure she is awake and she saw that her claws are now replaced with human hands, they are covered in gloves yes but still human hands. She stares at her hands as she rubs them with a look of awe on her face, it has been so long since she has human hands she didn't even notice when the door opened.

"I see you are having fun there." Sammy said in amusement.

Regina turns and gasps at what she saw, Sammy is human again, a black and white human with pie-cut eyes but still human. "Sammy! How?" She asked as she rushes to get out of bed and would have fallen if Sammy didn't catch her.

"Whoa there, Regina. We don't want you to hurt yourself." He smiled kindly as he helps her onto her feet. "And if you think I look good you should see yourself." He said as he leads her to a full-length mirror in the room.

Regina is looking right at her human face, sure her hair is styled exactly like Bendy's horns, she is black and white just like Sammy and half her face is no longer covered in ink, revealing pie-cut eyes. She moves closer to the mirror to get a better look when she noticed that she still has her tail. She brings it closer and gently touches the tip which is no longer sharp and covered in soft fur. "Wow..." She whispered as she looks at her new body in awe.

"It took me a long time but it was all worth it." Sammy smiled as he hugs Regina from behind and rests his chin on the top of Regina's head.

Regina looks up at Sammy with a bright smile on her face. "This is great, Sammy! What about the rest? Are my siblings here?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. Joey killed them and I just barely got out with you after he set the place on fire." He lied, she doesn't have to know he was the one who killed them to keep them from getting in his way.

Regina closes her eyes sadly. "I should have known..." She whispered softly. "He did say he would kill them if I disobey him..."

"Their souls are free from the ink, Dear." He turns her around and gently stroke her cheek. "They are at rest now."

Regina opens her eyes and smiled sadly. "Yeah...you're right. They won't be hurt again." She wraps her arms around Sammy, the only person she has now.

Sammy smirked as he returns the hug, all the sacrifices were worth it to keep Regina safe and by his side. She is too pure and precious for this world and it is his job to keep his little girl safe even if he has to dirty his hands. Regina will stay safe and happy by his side until the end of time.


	12. Happy Ending

Sammy's hold on his sword loosens when he saw who it was. "Regina..." He whispered.

"She was so stubborn but nothing some time in the ink won't fix." Joey grinned as he reaches down to stroke her head only for her to turn around and bite off his hand. "Why you little- you tricked me!" Joey yelled in anger as he back away from her.

Regina grinned widely as she let Joey's hand drop from her mouth and it melts into ink. "Yeah well, I wasn't going to let you turn me back into ink."

Joey growled, knowing he doesn't stand a chance alone so he back away far enough to teleport away using the ink without being stopped.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sammy runs forward and swings his sword at Joey, he knows if they let him go now it will be a long time before they have another chance.

Joey lifts his arm to protect himself and hissed when the sword cut into him.

Regina used this time towards the wall Joey is planning to use to open his ink portal and jump on it, she pushes herself off the wall as she launches at Joey and knocks him farther away from the wall.

"Damn you!" Joey yelled as he tries to grab Regina but she has already run out of his reach and before he can go after her he is punched in the face by Norman, making him stumble backwards and tripping over Regina who had placed herself behind his legs.

"This ends now, Joey." Sammy said as he steps on Joey's throat and points his sword down at him.

"Wait! Henry, you're not going to let them kill me are you?" Joey asked fearfully as he turns to his friend.

Allison stands in front of Henry as she glare at Joey. "Don't look at Henry, he isn't going to save you."

"Scared now? After everything you've done you don't deserve mercy." Jack growled.

Henry look away from his friend, Joey might be his friend but he has done many horrible things to countless of people and he doesn't have the right to stop them from getting their revenge.

"I say we just kill him now." Thomas crosses his arms. "We shouldn't give him a chance to talk his way out of this."

"You will be stuck as monsters if you kill me!" Joey yelled the fear is obvious in his voice.

"You've forgotten that I'm the one catching and keeping your test subjects from running away, Joey." Regina smirked as she uses her tail to cut Joey's cheek. "I know exactly how to change their forms."

"And I have read every single one of your books, I can cast the spells we would need to free the souls that are stuck in the ink." Sammy smirked down at Joey. "You are useless now, 'My Lord'." He lifts up his sword and stabs it right into Joey's head. "Say hello to Susie for us." He pulls his sword out and takes a step back to watch Joey's body melt away into ink.

Madison climbs out of Thomas's arms and uses him as a ladder to climb down so she can sit down next to Henry and hug him. "It's alright. You have still have us." She whispered softly.

Henry kneel down and wrap his arms around Madison as he closes his eyes tightly, no matter what Joey has done losing his friend is still painful. But he has people who will help him, old and new friends who will all help each other build a better life in this studio.

* * *

"I can't draw okay!" Regina holds out her hands. "Look at these claws, Henry! I can't draw with these claws! You'll have to do all the drawing!"

"I can't do all the drawing by myself! Look at everyone we have to draw!" He waves to all the disfigured toons that were released from the ink. "And I don't know how a lot of them look like because they were hired after I quit! Why don't you try drawing a rough draft of what they look like and I'll clear it up?"

"I can't even hold a pen properly, Henry! How am I supposed to-" Regina was cut off by Norman who's speaker was finally fixed by Thomas.

"Why don't you draw Regina and yourself first then work on the rest of the animation department so you'll finish with this faster? Here, I even have a picture of Regina for you to follow, Henry." Norman said as he hands Henry the photo.

Henry takes the photo and smiled when he saw it, it is the photo of Regina and Sammy sleeping in the sound booth.

"Okay, two questions. One, why are you carrying a picture of Sammy and I around and two, why was this picture even taken?" Regina asked as she takes the photo and hands it to Sammy who immediately gives Norman a 'What the fuck?' look.

"I wasn't carrying it around, I went to get it when you two start arguing and this photo was taken to remind everyone that workaholics need to sleep." And thanks to the fact Norman doesn't have a face Sammy and Regina can't tell if he is telling the truth or lying.

"Well good thing they have this photo." Henry said as he takes back the photo. "I'm going to start drawing Regina so we can get everyone back to being as human as possible soon." He smiled as he walks away with the photo in hand and he has to say, it is as cute as he imagined.

* * *

Madison walks up towards Henry. "What's on your mind?" She asked as she stops next to him and turns to look at what Henry is staring at, the front door.

Henry shakes his head. "It's nothing." He looks away from the front door to face Madison. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, Henry. I'm worried about you, you have not been here as long as we have. You can still leave to be with your family if you want." Madison forced a smile, she might say that but she will be sad if Henry leaves. He is part of their family now and she doesn't want to lose him but she will let him go if he wants to leave.

Henry smiled softly as he moves closer to Madison and gives her a hug. "I'm not going anywhere, Madison." He said as he pulls back from the hug. "Besides I can't even if I want to, I look 30 years younger and I am black and white." He chuckles softly.

"You can still change your look and get some coloured ink. I mean, we don't have any in the studio but I'm sure you should be able to get some in the store if you put on a coat and hat." She pointed out.

"And leave all of you here?" He smiled as he places a hand on Madison's back and leads her back downstairs. "No way! Besides I don't have anything to go back to so there isn't any point."

"What about your family?" Madison frowned as she follows Henry.

"I had a falling out with my brother and I haven't seen him in years, I don't have a wife or kids and my parents passed years ago."

"I'm sorry for your lost." She looks at Henry with sadness in her eyes.

"There's no need to apologise, they had a long happy life." He smiled softly. "Besides I have you guys now, you're all my new family."

Madison returns the smile and was about to say something when Shawn run up towards them with a grin on his face.

"Wally found Grant's secret alcohol stash! We're going to throw a party so get your butt down to the music department!" Shawn said happily before running off to info everyone else.

Madison laughed softly. "Oh Grant won't be happy to hear that."

"Maybe not but I'm not going to pass out a chance to get drunk, let's go before Grant finds out and take back his alcohol." Henry chuckles softly. All of this might have started as hell for everyone but everything is alright now. They are all family now, this is their happy ending and he couldn't have wished for a better ending.


	13. The hidden tape recorders

The hidden tape recorders

~Regina~

First day at work and I can already understand why the previous cartoonist left. Joey Drew is a slave driver, piling up more work than I can handle. Guess I won't be going home tonight, I hope my siblings will be alright without me.

~Regina~

A month into this company and I'm proud to say that I've made friends! Most people here are quite friendly and I especially enjoy spending time with Sammy. Just sitting at the side and listening to him to make beautiful music is the most calming thing ever. Sure he can be blunt and sarcastic but that's what I like about him. It took a while for me to get him to be comfortable enough with me to let me sit quietly at the side while he works but it was worth it! The coffee I bring to him everytime I visit him also helped him warm up to me faster.

~Jonathan~

I can't believe how fast I've gotten a job after I got out of school! Good thing that ink machine Mr. Drew insisted on getting needs constant repair or he would have never hired another repairman. My sister might hate this noisy machine but it's the reason I got a job so I can't complain.

~Regina~

I hate that ink machine. Once a pipe burst while I was going to Mr. Drew's office to hand in my work, it ruined days of work and when I complained to Mr. Drew about it he stayed sprouting out nonsense about how I would be able to redraw everything if I believe. Oh yeah I believe. I believe that I'm not going to be able to go home again tonight. Sometimes I wonder if this job is really worth keeping.

~Jonathan~

My sister, like most of the people in the music and animation department, is really angry and easily annoyed now. Ink has affected their jobs more than once and it isn't getting any better. There is nothing Thomas and I can do, Mr. Drew is too stubborn to listen to us. I'm afraid that my sister would quit her job if this keeps up. We need the money and my pay isn't enough for us to live off in these tough times.

~Rebecca~

Being a voice actress is so much fun! Even if I'm only voicing minor characters, the people there are nice to me and the pay is quite good. I might work full time here at Joey Drew's studios when I graduate from school even though my sister won't be happy about it. But at least I will be able to spend more time with the only family I have left. Pipe bursting ink all over people or not I am determined to be with my siblings and spend more time with them.

~Rebecca~

I met someone named Madison today. She works in the music department but I've never met her until now because she is very busy with her work and sneaking my sister into the music department to hide her from Mr. Drew so she can get some rest. I never knew how bad things are for my sis until I saw her curled up in the sound booth. Apparently out of everyone in the studio she has been hit by burst pipes the most and every time it is when she is carrying her drawings with her so that means she has to work more overtime than anyone else. Sammy, who I have seen yelled at people for the smallest thing that disturbs him, just looked at her with pity and carry her to his office. He had asked Madison to work in his office, which he hates people going into, and watch over sis to make sure Mr. Drew doesn't find her. As much fun as I'm having I'm starting to think sis should quit her job.

~Jonathan~

Thomas and I had a talk with Grant Cohen over the cost of the things we needed to continue to repair everything in the studio. The end result is us getting only enough money to replace the drill bits that were on their last legs. The amount of money Mr. Drew is spending on the ink machine is ridiculous! I didn't know how bad it was until we have to fight to get money to replace necessary tools. I sure hope it won't get to the point we won't be paid.

~Madison~

These pipe bursts are getting out of hand! Not only is it affecting the music department's ability to walk around freely but Regina also looks like she is about to pass out with all the drawing she keeps having to redraw! It doesn't help that she is a perfectionist. She reminds me a lot of Henry, hardworking and determined to make this cartoon perfect but kind and caring at the same time. I might not have met him but I've heard a lot about him. I can't imagine how painful it must be to give up the job you love to take care if your parents, having to choose between two things you dearly love is the worst thing you can force someone to do but he is strong enough to give up his job for his parents. I hope I will grow to be as strong as he is.

~Regina~

Mr. Drew is expanding the studio, and with my sense of direction, I am getting lost very often. Luckily Wally is usually there to help me find my way but whenever I start to familiarise myself with the place Mr. Drew expand it again and the level names is so random! I won't be surprised if one day I end up getting lost for days.

~Rebecca~

I'm voicing Alice! Allison Pendle, the voice actress who was voicing Alice, was fired. I'm really enjoying my new role but I'm feeling a little bad for my siblings, here I am having fun with my job and they are both stressed out with theirs. And the new levels are adding more stress to my sister who I've found wandering with a lost look on her face while hugging a stack of paper protectively, worried that a pipe would burst and ruined her work again.

~Regina~

I am so thankful to Madison for hiding me from Mr. Drew while I rest and Sammy for allowing me to hide in his department, I know he hates people disturbing him and I really hope I didn't make any noise while I was sleeping and he is working nearby. I would sleep at my desk but Mr. Drew would always wake me up with his annoying 'Wakey wakey, sleepy head!'. I've been in this studio for so long I don't even remember what my own house looks like! Mr. Drew asked to see me about my work and I am planning to get some time off before I go crazy!

~Jonathan and Rebecca~

Jonathan: It has been 3 days now! Sis is still missing, I know her sense direction is bad but it isn't that bad!

Rebecca: What do you want me to do? I've looked everywhere! We both have and no one has seen her...there's something really wrong here. And I know exactly who has the answer.

~Madison~

The three siblings are missing, lots of people are going missing nowadays. Mr. Drew said they quit but I am starting to doubt that people he claims had quit has actually left this building. He is calling me to his office after hours to talk about my work. I'm scared, I want to leave and never come back but I truly love my job and can't bring myself to leave. If anyone is hearing this, leave while you still can. Leave and never look back.


	14. Chapter 14

After a long rest I have finally written "Henry is mine: Good Ending Marvel Cinematic Universe Edition" and it is here: s/13076202/1/Henry-is-mine-Good-Ending-Marvel-Cinematic-Universe-Edition


End file.
